TwoKinds SubStory Complete
by Theguywithcheez
Summary: A substory of TwoKinds between their first boarding of Erics ship, and their arrival at the Basitin islands.   Told in partial first person with a role-play feel. Now in chapters!
1. Chapter 1

TwoKinds: Sub-Story

By: Theguywithcheez & Szmeszek & Grapsimo

Name: Daniel of the Coastal Fox Tribe

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Species: Keidran

Origin: Coastal Fox Tribe

Sexual orientation: Straight

You wake up in the middle of a street in, what looks like, a city. You get up, head throbbing. Just then a small mob of people come around the street corner in front of you. A guy with a sword says "Theres one! Lets use his hide for coats!" The mob cheers and starts chasing after you. You turn and run down the street a ways and sharply turn a corner into an alleyway.

You go around the corner, when a door flies open and you get pulled inside. You see the whole TwoKinds gang standing there inside a store that Trace pulled you inside of.

Gasping for breath, you say "Thanks!"

"What were you doing out there?" Says Trace, looking out the window as the mob runs by. "I woke up in the middle of the street and these people started chasing me."

"Do you have any where to go?"

"Not that I can remember. My head's hurting like I've been hit or something."

Trace says "Wait here for a minute" and goes off into the corner to discuss something that you can't hear. He comes back and ask you "Do you want to travel with us?"

"Sure."

"Why should you?"

"I'm an open-minded person and you can talk with me whenever you like."

Trace says has a thoughtful look on his face for a little bit, but then says"Welcome aboard!" He then helps you up, and goes over to comfort Flora, who just keeps staring at you with huge bug-eyes like you're a ghost. Keith gives you an annoyed look. Trace then says "We're going back to the boat now. Finish looking around and lets get the hell outta here." After you finish getting supplies, you all then run down to the docks to the ship and board it. Eric pops up out of nowhere, walks up to you and says, in that creepy voice of his, "Why hello there! Whats your name?" He starts to extend his hand towards you, but you back away a little bit and say "Ack! Don't touch me you freak!"

You run around and around on the boat shouting "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! AHHH!" as it slowly pulls away from the dock. Flora then grabs you and says "SNAP OUT OF IT!" and slaps you. Eric comes up to you and says "I was just trying to say Hello. Why did you freak out like that?" "You said it all creepy-like! It freaked me out!" Frighted; you hug Flora.

Trace glares at you for hugging Flora. Eric says "Why don't I get one of my crew members to give you a tour of the boat?" Trace replies somewhat angry "That would be a good idea"

Eric says "Mike come here! We have someone that needs a tour!"

You then get a tour of the boat, with Mike and you becoming better friends along the way, with him showing you all the nooks-and-crannies of the ship.

After the tour, you see Kathrin washing the dishes in the kitchen. You slowly walk by, and she turns around and smiles at you. You blush and hurry to catch up with the others at the dining table. Its nearly lunch time.

Later in the day, after dinner, you see Kathrin again, but this time shes walking to the shower room, and whats this? She's naked! You force yourself to look away, but you cant help it. As she closes the door to the room, you both lock eyes for a few seconds.

Later in the night, you get up to get some water and Katrin is in the kitchen too. You force yourself to introduce yourself to her. "Hello, I-I'm Daniel. What's your name?" She replies in a soothing and sexy voice, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Fox boy." She winks at you and leaves the room.

As you chase after her through the dark hallways of the ship, you become lost. You then see her poke her head around the corner in front of you and you race towards her. But when you get there, shes gone. You look around and notice light coming from under the door down the hall. You go up to it. When you slowly open the door, Kathrin is sitting on her bed, back facing you. She turns around and says in a seducing voice; "What are you doing here, Fox boy?"

She gets up and walks towards you when you're about to speak, puts her finger over your lips. "Shhh." she says. She whispers in your ear, "My names Kathrin. But call me Kat." She pushes you gently aside and walks out the door, turns around and says in a quiet voice, "Follow me..."

You follow a little behind her and notice that she is taking off her robes. Slowly, but she is. You follow her up on deck to the rear of the ship where she takes them completely off and whispers to you "Kiss me, fox boy..."

As you and her lock lips, a surge of emotions flow through you. After what seems like an hour, she breaks the seal that is your lips, opens a chest, and pulls out a wine bottle and 2 glasses.

"Want a drink?" She says, while pouring some into the glasses. She hands you one and gulps hers down in one go. You look at her with a little bit of shock on your face, think to your self 'Whats the worst thing that could happen?' and drink yours too.

You and Kat have a pleasurable night, filled with lots of "activities". You wake up early in the morning on the floor in the middle of the hallway leading to your room. You stand up and realize you are naked. You quickly look around and notice you are by the dining room table, where there's a few empty wine bottles and numerous glasses. You think to yourself 'Oh gods! What happened last night!' You quietly run back to your room where you find Kat in your bed.

You try to not make any sound while trying to find your clothes, but Kat is already awake.

She says "Hey, fox boy. Had a wonderful time last night? Me too. Hope we can get to know each other a little more." She winks at you. She gets up and grabs her robes, kisses you and walks out the door, back to her cabin.

You fall against the wall, in a mist of love and confusion, and slide to the floor, and fall back asleep.

A short while later, Mike walks in and wakes you up for breakfast, and has a confused look on his face of why you fell asleep on the floor. But, he doesn't ask and leads you to the table. As you sit down, you notice that Kat isn't at the table.

"Where's Kathrin?" You say. Eric says "She's in the kitchen making our breakfast with Evals. Why do you want to know, Daniel?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if I could help with something."

Eric says: "You can go in there and see if they need any help, if you want."

"Ok" You go into the kitchen and see Evals making fried eggs on the stove and Kat making a fruit salad.

You ask "Do you need help with anything?" and Kat whips around with a startled look on her face, and says "Oh, Daniel, you scared me. I think me and Evals have everything covered. Thanks for asking, though."

"Ok, Ill go back to the table now, it looks like you almost have breakfast ready."

Just when you're about to leave, Kat says "Hold on a second; do you think you could help me with the dishes after breakfast? Evals and Mike need to repair one of the sails, so I don't have any help."

"Sure. I can help."

"Ok, good." She smiles at you and says "You better go sit down now, breakfast is ready." As you sit down at the table, Keith asks, in a sarcastic voice, with a tat of annoyance; "So what did you 'help' her with?" After he said that, Natani, Flora, and Trace chuckle a little. Eric quickly says "Now Keith, lets not invade on others social life, ok? I'm sure he helped Kat with the fruit salad. You were in there long enough." He chuckles a little.

Kat and Evals start to bring out the food, and set it on the table. As you and the others are eating, Natani, who is sitting next to you, leans over a little bit and asks you "So what DID you help her with, and do you know what all of that noise was last night coming from the kitchen?"

"Nothing right now. I'm helping her with the dishes after breakfast."

She says "Ok. What do you think those noises were last night? I think it was Trace and Flora getting it on again, if ya know what I mean." You nervously chuckle while she laughs heartily.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER:::

You and Natani had a good chat about her Assasin job and her brother, but you don't know, yet, that she is a woman.

You say to everyone: "I'm done now. I think Ill help Kat out with the dishes." As you walk out the door you hear someone whisper and then Trace and Flora start giggling. As you walk into the kitchen, you see Kat already starting on the dishes. You set your dishes down next to the wash basin and ask Kat what you can do. She hands you a towel and says "Dry." not in a harsh way, but in a smooth but demanding voice, like she was being controlled by something. Then you remember from your times being a slave, the owners put a control spell on their slaves to prevent them from doing what they are not supposed to do. As you two are cleaning, you notice a tear running down Kats face.

You say to her "Is everything ok?"

She quickly wipes the tear from her face, straitens up and replies in what seems like a scared voice "Ever since you came aboard, during the day, *sniff* Master Eric has been putting t-this spell on me that makes it so that I cant do anything that I want to do, until-" She stops suddenly. You reply "Whats wrong?" She replies in that smooth, demanding voice, with a little bit of a quiver, like she was scared, "We have to get the dishes done."

When you both are done, you go up on deck, where Mike and Evals are trying to repair the sail that got ripped by the storm the day before you left. You go to the front of the ship and stand there, looking out on to the ocean, when someone behind you says "I know what happened last night."

You turn around and find Keith standing there. You say "How do you know?" He replies "Us Basitins can go for days on end with out sleep, so naturally, I wasn't tired, so I got up was on my way to get a drink, when I saw you two run down the hall. I followed you and saw you go into Miss Kathrins room. When I was about to open the door to see what's going on, right before I stepped out around the corner, the door flew open and Kat came walking out and you followed. My curiosity got the best of me, and I followed you two up on deck. You two then kissed for the longest time, and had a few drinks of Erics wine, then I regret following you around after that. You're just lucky you didn't get too far last night. She was in heat just two weeks ago." (And then you remember that female Keidran can only get pregnant the week AFTER heat) "I won't tell anyone as long as you be more careful from now on, ok?"

He then turned around and went back down below deck. You're standing there with an embarrassed look on your face when a storm quickly forms. Evals and Mike finish repairing the sail and Eric has you go around and make sure everyone was inside before the storm hit.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its a few days into the storm. You walk into the dining room for dinner and you see Keith talking to Eric about something that you cant hear. When you sit down at the table, Keith sits down and Eric looks at you with a disappointed look on his face.

Its after dinner now and Eric walks up to you. "Keith told me what happened. Its no big deal,"he says. "though next time when you want a drink of wine, don't be afraid to ask some of the others if they want one, too." He smiles, pats you on the shoulder and goes on deck. Later that night, after everyone went to bed, you're walking down the hall when you see light coming from under Kats door.

As you pass by, you walk up to the door and poke your head in. 'That's odd.' you think. You look around the room and see Eric gathering some of Kat's stuff. He turns around and stops and looks at you for a moment, then says "Daniel, what are you doing in here?"

"What are you doing in Kathrin's room?." He replies "The storm outside is getting worse and Kat's getting scared, so she'll be sleeping in my cabin until the storm passes by. What are you doing out at night anyway? Are you getting a drink or something?"

"This storm is kinda loud and I can't sleep, so I just thought of getting up and taking a walk. Then, I saw the light under the door and thought that Kathrin might have gotten hurt or something."

Eric says "I think its keeping the others up too, and Kathrin is ok, even after that 'party' you two had." He chuckles a little. "I do realize you can't control yourself, but like I said earlier, if you're gonna have a party, invite some of the rest of us. I was also a little disappointed that you and Kathrin drank a whole bottle of my wine, but thats no matter. She's Ok, and you'll be able to see her tomorrow." "Oh, sorry for that wine," You say nervousley. "But I really need to see Kathrin. I couldn't sleep if I don't make sure that she's ok."

"Ok, if you insist. Ill warn you though. She's a little on edge because of the storm, or something. She seems to freak out at the littlest things. Just let me finish getting some of her stuff."

As Eric finishes up gathering Kats clothes, you notice a crumpled-up piece of paper on the dresser. You pick it up and smooth it out. On it, it says: 'I love him' "Hm..." you wonder. "Who is this 'him' she wrote about?" Eric finishes packing. As he turns around to leave, you stuff the note into your pocket and follow him to his cabin, where he unlocks the door and motions you to follow. He goes over to a smaller door on the right wall of his cabin. He knocks on it and says "Kathrin, there's someone here to see you. I think that you'd like to see him."

You hear a click as the door is unlocked from the inside, and the door slowly opens. You hear Kat say in a small voice, "Who is it?" "Its Daniel. He's concerned about how you're feeling because of the storm." Eric says. The door opens a little more and she steppes out. "Daniel!" She gasps. She runs up to you, gives you a hug and says "I'm so happy to see you! I haven't been feeling all that well since the storm hit, but I feel much better now that I've seen you again!" You blush a little and Eric chuckles a bit and says "Ill let you two catch up a little. Just have Kat back in here if she gets tired, ok?" "Ok, Eric." You say, as you and Kat make your way to the dining room.

"So, why are you hiding in this... closet?" You ask. "It's because of this storm? There's nothing to fear." "It's not a closet, well, it was one until Eric made it into a small bedroom for me in case of stuff like this happening." She says, peering down at the glass of water you set down for her. "I get scared by storms that are big and the waves pushing the ship around make me sick." She gets a sleepy look on her face, and says "Now that I know someone on here besides Eric cares for me, I can finally sleep. Its been almost 4, loooong, boring.." she yawns wide "days..." She rests her head on the table and falls asleep.

You smile a little, stand up, take her in your arms and carry her to her back to her cabin.

As you take her back to her room, you open the door, and Eric walks out of his and comes up to you. "What are you doing! I said back in my room, not to hers where she could get even more scared!" You say back to him "I think she has calmed down now. She will probably be more comfortable in here anyway, instead of being in that little room." "Alright then," He says with a little smirk. "its not my fault when she wakes up in the morning and won't let anyone near her."

When Eric goes back to his room, you silently go around to your room and place her in your bed under the blanket. As you stand next to her, you pull the note out of your pocket and realize that its a larger piece of paper folded up. You unfold it and it has written all over it 'I cant live with out him, I cant stop thinking about him, hes all I need to be happy, I need sleep and hes my bed"

You read over the scribbled writing again and again. You yawn.

You check that everything is okay with her, pull up a chair next to the bed and sit down on its nice, soft seat as the clock in the kitchen strikes one, two, three, with every hit, four, five, you doze off into a deeper sleep, six, seven, eight, nine... ten...

That night, or is it the next day? You would have the craziest time of your life...

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You are walking down the hall, when you heard a strange noise. Like… panting… you think. It's coming from one of the rooms down the hall. When you walk by Keith's door, there, it was the loudest. You open the door, poke your head in and see that someone is under the blanket. You stand with a strange look on your face, when Keith's head pops out from under the blanket. He looks at you with a scared face. You hear a sexy "What's wrong, Keith-y?" from under the blanket, then Trace's head comes out from under the blanket. They have the same scared look on their faces. You slam the door closed and run away. When you're in the kitchen, you grab a glass of water and think "WHAT THE HEAK?" Then you see Keith and Trace kissing on the table. You freak out and run away again but you see them around the corner. Wherever you run, there's Keith and Trace having the best times of their lives. Then one of the Keiths runs up to you, grabs you and shakes you, yelling something.

And suddenly, you awake to see Flora shaking you. "Hey! Wake up!" she says.

"Ok, ok, I'm up! I'm up! Why were you shaking me?" You say.

"It looked like you were having a bad dream."

Then she laughs a bit and walks out from your room. You wonder why she laughed, and look at your blanket. You see that you wet your bed. You blush and get up, get some new clothes and go to the bathroom. You start to draw hot water for a bath, and you hear a gasp. You turn your head around, and you can't believe what you see. With an awkward look on your face, you suddenly realize that your dream wasn't really a dream...

You turn around and look into the next bath to see Kathrin and Flora in the tub, up against each other, 'washing' each others backs. "Oh gods, this can't be happening!" you yell as you jump out of your bath. As you rush out of the shower room, you slam into Natani, who, it seems, has, can it be? Are those... HE'S A SHE? "Nononnono, this can't be right at all!" You say, glancing behind you, as you run away from him, or her?

As you go around the next corner, you look over your shoulder for a second, then look back just in time to see a door.

**WHACK**

You wake up; your face against the floor. You fall the rest of the way off the chair and hit the floor. You sit up and look around, but notice that Kat isn't in your room. You stand up, your head throbbing from the hit against the ground, or was it a door? Confused, you shake it off, get into some clean clothes, and go to the table for breakfast. But, nobody is there. 'Where are they?' You think.

You look across the table to the clock on the wall. 11:30? Just then, you hear something up on deck. You go up to have a look.

When you get up on deck, you see everyone crowded around what looks like, a birthday cake? Just when you are about to ask whats going on, Natani comes up to you and says "Its Keith's birthday! Hurry up! You're gonna miss the cake cutting!" As you get up to the table, They just finished singing 'Happy Birthday' to Keith. Mike hands you a plate and Evals makes the first cut into the cake. Eric comes up from inside the ship with lemonade and iced tea. He pours some of each in the cups, and everyone takes their pick. 

You sit down to eat your cake, when Eric pulls up a chair next to you. "I know what you did last night was just to comfort Kathrin, but she woke up this morning, VERY early and went into her room and closed the door. She hasn't let me in or talked to me much since then. I think that you could help her out of her state of shock. What do you think would help?"

"I think, that some 1on1 talk will help, seeing how it helped her last time. We could figure out what is happening."

Eric nods. "I think that that would help, since you to seem to get along fairly well, for example, she letting you carry her back to your room, and I'm also surprised that she even let you sleep in there with her. You two have some sort of connection, almost like some brothers and sisters have. But I don't know. You've barely been on this boat for 9 days, and every one but Keith seems to like you." You reply "Ill be on my way down shortly. I'll finish my cake, grab her a slice, and head on down.

As you walk into Eric's room and near Kat's door. It flies open and you get pulled in. The door slams shut, and a light turns on. You see Kat 3 inches from your face and she has you pinned against the wall "I couldn't wait a moment longer." She says. Just then, you recognize this strange smell. 'A Keidran in- But wait,' you ask yourself, 'wasn't she in it a few... oh. That was two months ago, like Eric said. Ah crap.'

You brace yourself for the impact as she starts ripping off your shirt. You think to yourself 'Oh crap.' as she throws you down on the bed, with such force, you think she might break it. She then throws off her ropes and almost pulls you off the bed, when she yanks off your pants.

She steps back a little, and jumps on top of you, once again almost breaking the bed. You two, mainly just her, then proceed to, ehem... with such noise, you wonder why the others don't hear you. As you stare into each others eyes, you notice a look that comes across Kat's face like a big weight was just lifted off of her.

As you two 'do the dirty deed' all around that little room, you two end up back on the bed, you both, (um, how do I say this with out sounding like a perv?) 'near completion' and Kat lets out a howl that seems to rattle the door, and faints. You roll off the bed and onto the floor in a sort of relaxed daze, stand up and put her on the bed. As you get ready to leave, you remember that Kat ripped up your shirt. So you put on your pants, pick up whats left of your shirt (which isn't much), put a blanket over Kat, and slowly open the door, and sneak back to your room. You throw on a new not-ripped shirt, and go back on deck.

As you get to the top of the stairs, Flora stumbles over to you and says "Hey, fox-Danny-boy! Whaat tok you sooo long down there wit' Kat?" She smiles, and leans on your shoulder. 'I better be careful,' you think to yourself. 'She seems drunk, and I wouldn't want Trace opening a can of whoop-ass on me.' She says "C'mon, foxboy! Er- *hiccup* Eric got out his wine and that milk I likes to celebrate Keith-y's birthday"

You ask her how long you were down with Kat.

Flora: * Hiccups * "Y-you and Kat was down there for a long time. Me thinks that you an' her got busy, if you know what I mean..."

"Heh, ok." You blush a little and hurry your way past her and up to the table. "Glad you could join us, Daniel!" Eric says as he hands you some wine. "Or would you prefer the milk?" He chuckles a little.

"Its ok. Ill just have some wine."

"Ok then. So, what did you and Kat talk about?"

"Um, you know, just some stuff."

"What kind of 'stuff'?"

You quickly make up a not-so-convincing lie: "Well, she said that being on this boat for this long of a time and not being at home is starting to make her a little home-sick."

"Ah, ok. Ill Talk to her later when the party dies down a little."

"Ok"

The party continues late into the evening as you and the others become closer friends, except for Keith, of course. As the evening dwells on, you start to think back to that dream you had where Natani was a woman. 'How can she hide those massive things', you think to yourself. You catch yourself staring at her and she, or he looks over at you and walks up to you.

"You're starting to creep me out. Why are you staring at me?" S/he says. "Oh, um, I dunno. I guess I'm just tired, or something." You reply, looking at the ground. "Well, just stop, please. Its really creepy." S/he turns around and starts walking away. You can't help but look up and watch him/her walk away. S/he looks back over her/his shoulder and you quickly look away.

After that somewhat awkward encounter, you go up to Keith to ask him a question,

"Hey Keith?"

"Oh, hey Daniel. What's up?"

"Um, I know this is a weird question to ask, but do you think Natani's a chick?"

"... I dont want to talk abou that." He gets up, and goes and pours himself more wine. You follow after him.

"I mean, he just seems so much like a woman." You say. "Just look at how skinny he is, and his chest looks a little larger than it should be, don't you think?"

Keith, already knowing the answer, gets a little un-easy. "Well, um, now that you mention it, she-I mean HE does look a little like a woman... I don't want to talk about this right now. Its, its just a little awkward, you know? You're been on this boat for only a little over a week, and you're already questioning peoples sexuality. Its... its just not right. Its like you just want to know just so you can 'do' Natani. Its WEIRD." He picks up his glass, grabs another slice of cake and sits down at a table.

After he sits down, Natani comes up to you. "What were you two talking about? I heard my name a few times. I just got curious, so I wanted to ask."

You blush a little. 'Oh crap.'

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**MEANWHILE::**

"You know its for your own protection, Kat. Its not like I'm doing this because I need to control you."

"But I don't like it."

"Nobody likes it. I'm doing it for your own good. I've seen how you're looking at Mike."****

"But Eric-"

"Its OK Kat." He puts his arm around her shoulders. "Ill stop it when we drop them off at Lyn'knoll. We're getting close."

She pushes his arm off of her, walks over and sits down in a chair with her arms crossed and a shot-down look on her face, almost like she's about to cry.

"You don't understand" she says. "I like him a lot-"

"Mike?" Eric says, surprised.

"No no no, Daniel. We just, I don't know, go together well."

Eric shakes his head. "No, you don't. You're confused. You just think that because you-" He stops, with Kat knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"That's not the reason," Kat explains. "There's something about him. Something else, something I like that you can't understand…"

"What's to understand? He isn't right for you," Eric says in a low tone. Kat protests, but he holds up a hand. "Quiet. Just be quiet."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kat shouts, standing up quickly. They're silent for a moment before Eric says in a very matter-of-fact tone "Yes I can." Defeated, Kat sinks back down into the chair, her head in her hands. "Why are you doing this? Why to me?"

Eric puts his hands on her shoulders, encouraging her to look up. She doesn't.

"I only want what's best for you," he says soothingly.

"Then let me be with-" She begins, but he shushes her. "I want to protect you," Eric continues. "I want to make sure you're safe and sound, and this is the only way I can." He steps back from her.

"I can protect myself." Kat says in a halfhearted tone. Eric nods. "I believe that. But not enough to let you do it."

"But Eric-"

"But nothing, Kat. I'm just trying to protect you."

She glares at him with the hatred of a thousand Templar. "I'll show you I can protect myself!" Kat shouts as she lunges herself onto Eric.

_THUMP_

The glasses on the table rattle.

"So, um, I guess that clears everything up... I-I gotta go now." Natani says nervously, as she gets up from the table, almost knocking it over. You sit there awkwardly, blushing, and not looking at anyone until lets-go-have-fun-and-drink-too-much-milk Flora swaggers over to you and clumsily says "Wh-*hiccup* what was you to talking abouut?"

"Um, nothing." You say, quickly averting your eyes from the suddenly nude Flora. "Heh, sorry Daniel" Trace chuckles, as he rushes over "It's time for bed now, Flora. Grab your clothes and lets go to your room."

"But I don' wanna!" She says, almost falling over, but Trace catches her, and carries her down the stairs. "See ya tomorrow, Daniel!" He says over his shoulder as Flora licks his neck.

"Heh, sure." You say nervously.

"Get off me, Kat!"

"NO!" Protests Kat as they roll on the floor.

"I said, get OFF!" Eric shouts as anger rushes through him. He throws Kat off of him and she lands next to the door, hitting the floor. She gets up in a hurry and opens it. She looks over her shoulder at Eric, who's still on the floor looking at her, and she starts to sob quietly as she slams the door behind her and runs down the hall towards the rooms.

Eric sighs as he gets up off the dusty floor. "You've done it now, Eric" He says to himself, brushing off his clothes. He picks his glasses up off the floor. "It'll take weeks to get her calmed down enough for her to even be in the same room as me." Trace opens the door and looks in. "I heard something hit the floor. Is everything ok?"

"Yes," Eric replys, adjusting his glasses. "just tripped and fell is all. I'm alright, thanks for asking."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Got to go watch over Flora tonight. She had a bit too much to drink."

"Ok, good night!" Eric says as Trace closes the door. A few minutes later, he hears a muffled "Flora, get off the table, its time for bed." and a loud "NEVER!" followed by a sex-crazed kitty saying "Come an' get me, Tracy!" "No, Flora, get back here!" and loud footsteps running throughout the halls. Eric chuckles. "At least they're having a good time." He says to himself.

You yawn. "I'll just grab another glass and be off to bed." You say to yourself. As you reach the pitcher, Eric pops out of nowhere (as he did when you met him) and you drop your glass on the deck and it shatters. "Sorry about that." He says, looking at the shattered mess of glass. "I'll get Evals to clean that right up."

"Hi, Eric" You say, still standing there, holding your hand like you had a cup in it.

"I need you to talk to Kat for me. Something happened to her, and she's not coming near me. I don't know why."

Still a little in shock, you reply "I-I suppose I could. I was just going to grab some more water and go off to-"

"So you'll talk to her tomorrow?" Eric interrupts. "Great, thanks." He turns away. "Evals!" He shouts, scaring you once again. "Whaddya want?" Evals replies.

"Come over here and pick up this glass before someone steps on it."

"M'kay. Ill be over."

Eric waves a good night and wanders over and starts conversing with Keith and Natani. Disappointed, you turn around and walk down to the kitchen and get a glass of water and walk back to your room, passing a running Trace with an annoyed look on his face. He skids to a halt. "Have you seen Flora anywhere?" he asks, short of breath. "No, I'll tell you if I do." "Ok. Thanks." He replies and runs off down the hall.

When you reach your room, you go in and set your drink down on the dresser, take off your shirt, and lazily throw it onto the floor, climb into bed and pull the blanket over yourself. You start to drift off to sleep when something nibbles your ear. You launch out of bed, hitting your knee on the nightstand trying to light the lantern. Once you get it lit, the panicked look drops off your face when you see Flora laying there on her back pawing at the air. She looks over at you. "Whats wrong, foxy-boy? Did I scare you?"

Panting, still a little startled, both from her and Eric, you say "Half to death... I'm gonna get Trace now."

"Nononoono!" She says, rolling around in the bed, almost falling off. "Don't tell Tracy! We're playing hide and seek!"

"I've got to. He's been looking for you for a while." You open the door to the hall and step out. You hear a sad "Aw, man!" as Flora swaggers out of the room next to you. Just then, Trace turns the corner at the end of the hall. "I knew I heard your voice." He says as he walks towards Flora, who's in the middle of the largest yawn you've ever seen. "C'mon kitty. Time for bed. Thanks, Daniel. Where was she?"

"She was in my bed when I was laying down to go to sleep, and she nibbled on my ear."

"Ha ha ha!" Trace laughs. "Well, good night, Daniel." "Good night, Trace"

"Good night, Danny." Flora says as they walk down the hall. You go back into your room, put out the lantern and go to bed. Just as you get comfortable, you hear loud banging sounds coming from on deck. 'What happened now?' you say to yourself, as the noises continue.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The banging sounds continue as you put your pillow over your ears to try and dampen the noise.

Suddenly, the mysterious noise stops, and you hear a large splash right out your window. You sit up as you hear some one shout "_MAN OVERBOARD! MAN OVERBOARD! GET THE LIFESAVER! PULL HIM OUT OFTHERE!" _You quickly get out of bed, throw on your shirt and burst out into the hall and rocket up the stairs.

"What happened?" You ask Eric.

"Oh, Mike just had some of the Keidran milk and got in a fight with Evals. None of them got hurt. It was more of a playful fight, but Mike can hit pretty hard. Thats when Keith butted in and tried to stop them, and thats when Mike fell over. Don't worry, he's ok. If you want to talk to him, Evals and Natani are comforting him over there."

"Ok, thanks." You say, as you start walking towards the bundled-up-and-shivering-let-me-fight-you Mike.

"He needs to go and get some dry clothes on." Evals says to you. "He wont let either of us take him down to his room. Maybe you can."

"I'll certainly try. C'mon, Mike. Lets go get you some dry clothes, and then you can sleep this off."

"Fine." He says, standing up quickly, almost falling over, but you catch him. "Lets go before you hurt yourself." You say as you half-carry bundled-up-and-shivering-let-me-fight-you Mike down the stairs and to his room, where he half falls through the door and stumbles around a bit until he finds some dry clothes. He pushes you out of the room, grumbling, and closes the door.

You stand there for a few minutes while Mike attempts at getting dressed. The door opens suddenly and Mike says, barely audible "Can, can you get me some wa-water." And he stands there with his eyes almost completely closed, almost like he's about to fall asleep.

"Sure... I'll be right back." You hurry off to the kitchen and quickly pour a large glass of water for zombie Mike.

You rush back over to his room, where you find him laying in the bed.

"Just-just set it on the table. I'll get it later." He says, rubbing his head.

"Ok. Good night, Mike." You say, as you back out the door. You poke your head back in when you hear Mike say "Night, Dan-Daniel." as he rolls over. You close the door and go back to your room.

When you finish your slow walk back to your room, you open the door and rub your eyes as you look around. You look at the floor and see that Flora has left her clothes in a heap. You sigh as you pick them up. "Flora, you're starting to become an armful." You say to yourself as you once again make a trip down the hall towards Trace's room. When you get there, you knock on the door and open it, but neither him nor Flora are in there. Disappointed, you start walking towards the kitchen to set the clothes on the table, when you hear giggling coming from the closet across from Floras room. You freeze there, with your hand on the handle, asking yourself weather you should open it or not.

You say to yourself, 'Screw it. Whats the worst that could happen?' and slowly turn the handle and peek in. You stumble backwards at the sight of Trace and Flora in very... intimate positions, but luckily they were preoccupied and didn't see you peek in. You go into Flora's room and set the clothes down on the bed, careful not to touch anything, in fear of what dirty deeds might have happened there.

As you walk back to your room for the third, and hopefully, final time tonight, you remember what Eric said about talking to Kat. You're thinking about that when you make a turn down the wrong hall and end up walking past Kat's room. As you pass by, you hear quiet sobbing coming from in the room. You stop, and put your ear up to the door.

*sniff* "Why does Eric have to do this to me? First he tries to control me, then he throws me across the room and on the floor." Kat lets out a big sigh and continues to sob. You knock on the door. "Go away!" She snaps. "Kat, its me. Do you need anything?"

"Oh. Sorry. I d-don't." *sniff*

"Are you sure? Is everything fine?"

"I... I don't want to talk right now. I need to get some sleep..."

"Oh, Good night, then."

"Good night, Daniel."

You're about to turn away, but you hear her sigh loudly again. "Hey, Kat?" "What..." "I... I love you, and... you know I'll always be there for you when you need me." "Aww, I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, bye, Kat."

"Bye, Daniel."

After that, you wait around a little bit and don't hear her cry anymore. So, with a smile on your face, you continue to walk back to your room, and finally get some sleep, with no drunk Floras, sopping wet Mikes, sex crazed kitties or sad Kats.

You awake the next morning to find your door open, and the smells of bacon and pancakes wafting through the door. You do your usual morning routine, and head out to the table and notice its just you, Keith, and Eric that are up right now. As you sit down, Natani wanders into the dining room, still brushing her hair, half asleep. "Mornin-" "GOOD MORNING, NATANI!" Eric almost screams as he interrupts her.

"Gods, Eric! I don't need a bigger headache." She complains. "Had a little bit too much to drink last night?" He chuckles. "No. Its Trace and Flora." She starts rubbing her head. "They were up really late having a little too much fun." Just then, Trace walks in, his hair a mess, and sits down at the table staring blankly at the wall across from him. Trace leans back, and stretches while yawning, and in the middle of this... "GOOD MORNING TRACE!" Eric shouts, scaring you and Natani, and making Trace fall backwards in his chair.

Still on the floor, Trace says "Morning, Eric..." "Didya have fun last night?" "I guess so. Why?"

"Natani says you and Flora kept him up and gave him a headache." "Hehehe. Ok. Sorry, Nat." Says Trace as Flora walks in. "Whats with all the yelling..." She says, rubbing her eyes. "Eric... Don't." Trace says, now seated again. "Morning, Flora." Eric says. "Morning" She says as she sits down next to Trace, as usual, with no pants on. "Don't do what?" Flora asks, and before Trace protests, "THIS!" Eric shouts, once again, surprising everyone, and making Flora fall over, but Trace catches her.

Trace glares at Eric. Eric laughs. Evals brings out a giant tray of pancakes and butter, and Mike brings out a huge plate of bacon and syrup. "Everyone's here, so lets eat!" Eric says as they start passing around the plates of food. Evals comes back in with a pitcher of orange juice and some cups and passes them around. "Thanks, Evals. Send our thanks to Mike, too." Keith says. "You're all welcome, and I will." Evals says as he looks around the table, then heads back into the kitchen where him and Mike will eat.

A few hours, and a few chubby Keidran later, everyone is lazing about the boat.

After a short nap, you're awakened by Eric. "Have you talked to Kat yet?" He says, half in the door.

"Oh, Hi Eric." You say as you're stretching. "I haven't yet. I'll go talk to her now if you'd like."

"Yes, that would be good. I got to go and wake up Mike and Evals so they can take a turn at navigating."

"Ok. See ya." You say, attempting at sitting up. Only after your 4th try, do you manage to heave yourself up and off the bed. As you lumber down the halls, you start to think back to what Kat was talking about. Eric threw her across the room? Naw, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

As you're getting closer, you start to smell what could be flowers. 'No, no no. That's not right.' you say to yourself. 'We're on a boat. There's no flowers here.' When you get to Kat's door, you realize that its coming from within the depths of the domain that Eric fears to enter.

You try to turn the handle, but it doesn't move. You knock on the door and hear frantic rustling, on what sounds like, a bed. You hear a small yelp as something hits the floor. More scrambling. Something falls against the door. Gasping for breath, Kat says "Who is it?" Back against the wall on the other side of the hall, a little scared the door was going to burst down, you say "Its me, Kat. What was all that noise?" You step forward as the door gets unlocked. It flies open and you get pulled into a world of darkness. _Click. _The door is locked again.

"Uhh.." You say, your voice shaky. "Kat? Where are-" "I'm right here." She interrupts, sounding very close. There is a sudden bright light as a lantern is lit at your side. You stumble backwards at the sudden burst of light.

"H-hey K-kat." You say, up against the wall. "I've been waiting to talk to you all day about what happened." She says, slowly walking forward. You're still up against the wall, dazed. "Come sit down and relax. I know about you getting scared, and you need to relax, and I need to tell someone about what happened, and you're the only one I can trust."

Slightly more relaxed, you walk over to the bed and sit down next to a sad Kat. "Why don't you start from the beginning, and I'll discuss it with Eric later." You say to her as you put your arm around her shoulder for comfort. "Yeah, sure. Its just going to be hard for me to say what happened, since he's never done anything like that before, at least *sniff* to me." "Its ok, Kat. Just take your time. We have all the time in the world." She rests her head on your shoulder. "Right now, I just want to relax."

Later that night::

*sigh* "So you told him?"

"I-I had to. He would have told Eric that he though that I was a female, and we both know what would happen if he went through with that."

"But what if he tells someone?"

"Relax. I-I told him not to. He's a good boy, he most likely won't." Says Natani.

Keith complains "I have a feeling he might. Why did you tell him in the first place?"

"Well, he was staring at me during the party, and I could just tell he was judging me. I just had to. So I walked over to him and, I told him. It didn't seem that he was going to tell anyone from the way he looked. I trust him."

"*sigh* If you say so, but if he tells anyone, its your fault. Now how about we drop this subject and get something to eat." Keith says as he gets up from the table. He walks into the kitchen and Natani follows him, nervously.

Kieth looks around in the pantry as Natani is standing behind him. "Um, Keith?" She says. "Yeah?" Says Keith, still intent on finding a midnight snack. "Um, I have something to tell you..." "What is it?" He says, standing up to face Natani. "I..." She takes a step closer. "Wh-what is it?" He says nervously. "I, I can't take it anymore!" She says as she lunges herself onto Keith, knocking them both onto the floor.

"Natani! What are you-!" Keith tries to say, but gets cut off mid-sentence by Natani's sneak-attack of a kiss. Mike walks into the kitchen, right at that moment, carrying the tray that has the pitcher and wine bottles on it. It crashes against the floor, spilling wine and milk. Natani and Keith look up at Mike like he was Death himself. "Uh... She-I mean, he tripped and fell on.. me..." Keith tries to say. "Oh gods I was right!" Mike shouts as he runs off down the hall.

"Oh gods we've done it now!" Natani says as she gets up and stumbles away from Keith, who is still on the floor, dazed. "What do you mean 'we'? It was all you. Lets just get to bed before someone else decides to show up." "G-good idea." Says Natani as she helps up Keith. As they turn the corner at the end of the hall, Mike and Evals come running in to the kitchen through the other side. They catch a small look at Keith and Natani holding hands as they turn the corner.

"See I told you! I'm not crazy! They have a thing for each other!" Mike explains to Evals, who's looking around the room and sees the tray in the door. "What happened here?" He says as he's walking towards the broken bottles and spilled milk. "Oh, um. I got a little startled and I dropped the tray when I turned around to get you." Says Mike, looking embarrassed.

"Ok." Says Evals. "We'd better get this cleaned up before Eric wakes up." "I'll grab a towel and a bag." Mike says as he rummages around in the kitchen cabinets, trying to locate an empty sack, while Evals start to pick up the tray and the glass pieces.

"Hey, Mike!" Eric shouts from his room. "Y-yes, Eric?" Says Mike, frantically looking at Evals. "What was all that noise?" "_Oh, what do I say! What do I say_!" He whispers to Evals. "_Tell him you dropped the empty wine bottles._" He whispers back. "_Ok. _Some of the empty bottles slipped out of my hands as I walked in to the kitchen." He says back to Eric. There is a moment of silence before Eric replies "Ok, but just be sure you pick up all the glass shards. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially..." He trails off, remembering what had happened between him and Kat the day before.

**THATS ALL FOR NOW. NO MORE TILL JANUARY! OH, BY THE WAY, HAPPY HOWLIDAYS TO ALL YALL FURRYS OUT THERE AND A MERRY NEW YEAR TO ALL YOU GRAMMARS NAZIS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the morning you find yourself sitting up in Kats bed, her arms wrapped around your waist like a

stuffed animal. You try to pry yourself away, but she holds tight. As you look around the bed, you find

a pillow thats just as fluffy and squishy as you are. Strange, you think, why is this here? You pull it

over to you and start to wedge it in between where you and Kat are. Finally, she accepts the pillow and

lets you go.

As you slide out of bed, you wonder where your clothes are, but you dont remember taking them off.

As you rummage around in the closet, you find them, hung up and clean. Puzzled, you take them down

and put them on.

When you're headed back to your room, you decide to go through the kitchen to see if breakfast is

being made yet. As you walk through the door, you notice a stench of wine, and a dark stain on the

floor by the door, and a bag with wine bottle pieces in it. You walk back to your room to find the door

slightly ajar.

As you slowly open the door, you tip-toe over to the window and pull up the shades.

"Ugh! Keith! Get offa me!" Natani says when she wakes up. Struggling, she manages to throw Kieth

onto the floor with a silent thud.

Natani hops out of bed and throws her robes on. Keith groans. "Cmon, Keith, get up before the others

get up." she says, nudging him with her foot. "No, mom. I'm not ready to go to the Academy yet." he

says, rolling around on the floor.

Natani bends over him and grabs hold of his shoulders. "WAKE UP KEITH!" She says, shaking him

violently. His eyes pop open and he shoves Natani off of him and picks up his sword. "STAY BACK,

OR I'll... I'll. Hey, Natani..." He says, lowering the sword.

"Gods, Keith! I was just trying to wake you up!" She says, up against the closed door, panting. "Sorry,

I... I don't know what got to me. I guess I was having a bad dream..." He says, sitting down on the bed,

head resting on hand.

"Keith, are you ok?" Natani says, as she walks over and sits down next to him. "Yeah, I just need some

water." He says as he gets up.

You stand there staring at the unbelievable sight that is in your bed. You look around the floor to see

wine and milk bottles on the floor around the bed, and in it, are Evals, whos upper body is visible,

hands under head, a look of satisfaction on his face, and cuddled up next to him, is, wait... no...

Seriously!

You stand there and look at a female Mike and Evals sleeping in your bed. Michelle starts to move, so

you bolt out of the room, running back to Kats room, only to find her not there. As you wander around

the ship trying to get that image out of your head, you hear talking coming from Erics cabin.

You lean up to the door and try to listen in on the conversation. "Kat, I already told you, as soon as we

get to Edinmire, we will be dropping off Trace and the others, and that includes Daniel, too. We cannot

have him with us the entire trip back." Eric says, sounding annoyed. "But you don't understand!" Kat

half-shouts. "Yes I do." Says Eric, angrily, half cutting her off. "You just love him because he's a

change-up from seeing m-" "I'M PREGNANT!" Kat shouts.

You just stand there with a blank look on your face when you hear Eric stammer "But we never-I

thought-" "It wasn't you." She says angrily. "I LOVE him and you can't change that." She says, almost

sounding on the verge of tears. Eric sounds speechless as you her heavy footsteps coming towards the

door.

You scurry away and dive into the bathroom just as the door flies open and Kat storms out. "Wait,

where are you going?" Eric says, half chasing her out the door. "Away from you" She says, running

down the hall, right next to your hide-a-way. You hear her storm down the stairs into the store room and

slam the door shut. You crack the door open just in time to see Eric rub his head and say "I guess I can't

keep her mine forever..." as he slowly walks back into his cabin.

Michelle yawns. "Gods, why is it so light in here?" She says, shielding her eyes from the outpouring of

light from the porthole. She sits up and takes a look around. There is a soft "Noooo..." To Michelle's

left as she is pulled closer to the mid-dream and shirtless Evals.

"AHHH! GET OFF!" She screams, thrashing around, hitting Evals in the nose relatively hard in the

process. As Evals thrashes around trying to comfort his nose, and somehow manages to shove Michelle

off onto the floor in the process.

"Ouch, Mike! What the hell was that for?" Evals complains as Michelle is getting up of the floor with a

sore back. "You, you grabbed me and and like pulled me towards you" "Whoa, whoa. I didn't do

anything to you. All I remember is bringing the extra milk and wine here, and then you punching me in

the nose!"

"Hold on, which room are we-"

"Hey, Mike."

"Yeah?"

"Where are our clothes?"

After your ordeal with the depressed Eric, you head to the galley [lol sailor terms] to see whats for

breakfast. As you walk by the door to the kitchen, you look through the crack in the door to see Kat

cooking. When you turn around to head to the table, you hear running and "Gogogogo!" from around

the corner.

You scratch your ear and be sure it wasn't schizophrenia setting in, then go to the table where Keith is

sitting, staring at the place mat, and Natani is playing with the forks and knives. Then a few minutes

later, Flora shows up, as usual, wearing no pants. A short while after, Trace shows up and takes his

usual spot next to her.

After a little while of staring at each other, Trace breaks the ice, harshly. "So, Keith. That was some

party, wasn't it?" He says with a fake smile. "Yeah. Sure." Keith replies, resting his head in hands to

help relieve his headache.

After a few more minutes, Eric comes out in his bathrobe and sits down at the end of the table.

"Wheres Mike and Evals?" he says, looking around the table. "I have NO idea." Keith says, lifting his

head off the table. "Can I have some water?" he adds, looking at Eric. He sets his head back down.

"Um, sure Keith." Eric replies, questioning Keiths current state of sanity. "I'll go get it for him" Natani

says quickly. "He has a hard-Imean _had _a hard night last night. All that part-ay-ing heheh." She quickly

gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"No, Mike. These are your pants. They dont fit me." Evals says as he stumbles around the cabin. "Then

this is your shirt" "Ok, hand it over, here are you're pants" "Ok, wait, your pants are backwards"

"Thanks. You got everything?" "Yeah. Lets hurry!"

Mike and Evals run down the hall towards the doors to the table, but skit to a halt right in front of the

doors, fixing up each others shirts and hair. "MIKE! Your womanliness is showing!" "Oh gods!

Thanks" she says, adjusting her womanliness to a discrete level. "You good?" "Yeah, lets go."

"Hey everyone! How's breakfast so far?" Says Mike, pushing through the doors. "Yeah, hey everyone!"

Evals says, following suit to Mike. Everyone stares at them. Even Keith mustered up the energy to lift

his head and look. Eric looks the most annoyed. "Mike. Evals. Where were you two? You were

supposed to help Kat with breakfast." Says Eric, looking into the souls of Mike and Evals. Just then,

Kat comes through the door carrying 2 huge plates of scrambled eggs and hash-browns.

She stares at Mike and Evals. "Thanks for the help." She proceeds to set the plates down on the table.

"Well, could you use any help? Mike asks. "Sure, Mike. Thanks for asking. Follow me. Theres still

more stuff to bring out. Evals, you can wash the dishes." She turns around to go back to the kitchen,

with Mike and Evals.

"Ugh. I can't believe you two! I had to do all of this by my self. Mike, take these out." She says,

handing him a plate of sausage. "Evals, wash last nights snack plates before the mice get to them."

"What are you going to be doing" he complains. "I'll be in the washroom cleaning sheets and shirts that

got wine spilled on them." She says as she walks out of the kitchen.

You're just starting to eat when Kat pokes her head into the door. "Heeeeyyyy, Daniel. I need to talk to

you for a minute." After looking around the table real fast, and realizing all the attention you're getting,

you comply and meet her out in the hall, but she insists that you two go somewhere more private than

the hallway. You follow her back to your room, where she and you sit on the bed.

"You know how we've known each other for quite some time now, and we've done some pretty weird

things? Well, I really don't know how to say this, but I was talking to Eric earlier this morning, and he

says that we shouldn't be together anymore." She says, looking at the ground.

"Wh-why? Did you askhim why?" You reply, slightly confused, but knowing what might happen.

"Well, after he started to basically yell at me, I just lost it and started to yell back, and then, well, I

guess you'd have to find out one way or another, but I told him I was pregnant and I just ran out, not

knowing what he'll do." "I-I don't know what to say." You reply, now realizing the full story.

"I think when we get to Edin-wherever we're dropping off the others, we should leave and follow

them to **[town] **where we'll be safe from him and the Templar trying to get us." Kat says, sounding

eager. "But, I just have one question, how did you find out that you're... pregnant?" You ask, slightly

embarrassed. "Well, I just noticed one day that my shirt felt a little tighter than usual, and, well, I

looked in the mirror, at my side, and thats what I presume, because I don't eat that much to gain weight

that fast." She replies, still exited for your journey away from Eric's ship.

"I-I best be getting back to the table now." You reply, slowly edging your way away. "Ok, sweetie!"

She hugs you and gives you a big kiss and sends you on your way.

When you go back in and sit down at the table, redfaced, Natani notices and asks "Why do you look

like you've just seen someone naked taking a shower?" "It-Its nothing.." you reply, trying to contain

your confusion, excitement and wonder. Natani sets down her fork. "You sure you don't want to talk

about it?" "Yeah. I'm pretty sure." "Ok then." She says as she continues eating. 'That was a close one.'

You say to yourself as you continue to eat. 'What if I told Natani what we were planning on doing?

What would she have done? Would she have told Eric?'

Eric stands up. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. I have discussed with Trace and Kat about

setting Mike and Evals free. We have come to the conclusion that the trade will happen when we land

at Edinmire, and we will all go our separate ways from there on out. Any questions?" "Yeah," says

Keith. "How long 'till we get there?" "Thats a good question, Keith. Probably another day or two." Eric

replies.

After breakfast, you head back to your room to find the shade back over the window and the lamp

missing. When you head towards the window to open it, someone grabs your shoulder and says "I

know what you and Kat have been up to. Don't deny it. The plan won't go through." The person grabs

you and holds your mouth shut as you are thrown onto the bed.

End Chapter 6, part 1


End file.
